


Just 9 Months

by EmoNoChill (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Gen, I just want love for poor Brenda, Teen Marriage, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/EmoNoChill
Summary: Promises aren't always kept. Sometimes, they aren't even promised.





	

Brenda ignored the stares she gets as she makes her way to the set. She had to tell Ms. Von Tussle, and she wouldn't be surprised if her snooty daughter had let it spread. She knew today was her probably last day as a normal cast member. When not on camera, she stood lost in thought. 

“Hey, Brenda?”

She looked up. Brad stood there, hands shoved in his pockets and a concerned expression on his face.

“Is it true?”

She considered being real for a second, at least. Brad was one of her closest friends, and often he understood her when no one else did. 

“Is what true?” She asked, smiling brightly.

“Are you… Are you really-” He broke off, gesturing to her stomach.

Her smile fell a bit.

“Expecting? Why, yes, I'm afraid. In about seven months, I'll have a little boy or girl.”

He clasped her hands, grinning. She was glad he had, because his next words took her off guard.

“Marry me.”

She gasped.

“What?”

“Marry me! I'll make an honest woman of ya, and we'll get a place and raise this kid together! I don't even care if it's not mine!”

She shushed him.

“You're being too loud, Brad! And I'm flattered beyond belief, but…”

His grin fell.

“There's always a 'but’, huh? Alright, I'll bite. But what?”

She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

“The 'but’ is I haven't even talked to the baby’s father yet. I want to give him a chance to be in his kid’s life before I accept another guy’s marriage proposal!” 

She sighed. 

“Seriously, thank you Brad. But I have to talk to him first.”

He nodded, running a hand through his hair, clearly agitated.

“Do I know the guy, at least?”

She paused, not sure what to say. If she told him the truth, he might do something stupid. But she didn’t want to lie to him…

“Yes, somewhat.” She finally decided on mixing the two. “You’ve seen him, at least.

He nodded. 

“I see.”

With that, he walked away, heading to talk to Noreen. As he did, Ms. Von Tussle approached her.

“Right. Well, Brenda. With your little ‘news’, you of course will no longer be a cast member, and we’ll be holding auditions to have someone take your place. We may call you to fill group shots until you start showing, but you may consider yourself off the show.”

Brenda’s face turned to one of panic.

“Oh no, Ms. Von Tussle! My family needs this show! Isn’t there any way I can stay on to do _anything?”_

Ms. Von Tussle smirked. 

“Get rid of it.”

She gasped, covering her stomach with her hands. Ms. Von Tussle, distracted by her daughter’s gasp, headed her way to scold her. Brenda stood there, crossing her arms as if to cover her stomach. As Von Tussle spoke with her daughter, a wardrobe woman came around to check everyone,s hair and makeup, as she approached Brenda, she rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder as if to comfort her. As she finished and moved on, Brenda finally spotted Corny. She quickly hurried over to him.

“Corny, darling. I have news-”

“I know.”

She was taken aback by his tone of voice, but tried not to show it.

“Well, that’s wonderful! I was wondering what you were thinking about the situation. We could, of course, get married-”

“No.”

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“W-what do you mean no?”

He sighed, clearly exasperated.

“I mean no. I’m _not_ derailing my career for this. The studio knowing is one thing, but the general public? Not okay.”

“It’s _your_ child, Corny! You should _want_ to be involved with them!”

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Dammit, and the nice lady had just fixed her makeup, too.

“And I will. But me marryin’ you would get me _fired_. Would you rather me support them secretly, or openly be unable to?”

“You said you _loved_ me! Was that a lie too?”

He walked off, and she followed him, wanting to argue the matter further. She knew it would be pointless, but she wasn’t ready to admit it to herself yet.

\--------

The next day, Link sung a song she could barely make herself focus on. She knew what was coming next, and she was struggling to believe it was really happening. 

“...And now it’s time to hear from our fun-lovin’, free-wheelin’ Brenda. Come on up here, Brenda.”

She took the stage, a fake smile on her face. 

“Brenda will be taking a little leave of absence from the show.”

He turned to give her a fake smile of his own.

“How long will you be gone. Brenda?”

Her false smile widened as she turned to face the camera.

“Just nine months.”

She stepped down as he continued to speak.

“Seems like we’ll have an opening for a girl who’s just as fun-lovin’, but maybe not quite as free-wheelin’.”

She was glad she was off camera, because she couldn’t help the wince that occurred. The rest of the shot was a blur. As soon as it ended, she ran to the dressing room, tears in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by a scene in Hairspray. The movie actually gives several hints towards Brenda's pregnancy a scene or two before she announces it. If you're paying close attention to the background, Velma is seen coming from Brenda's direction (who is clutching her stomach) when Link gives Amber his ring. If you keep your eye on her, you will see her arguing with Corny while Velma is arguing with the cameraman, hinting that the baby is Corny's. (According to TvTropes, the actress who plays Brenda later confirms this.) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
